Shafts in rotary gearbox applications, including, but not limited to, helicopter gearbox applications, are often exposed to damage, wear, and corrosion when a shaft must interface with components external to the gearbox. The present solution for such applications is to utilize a protective coating or galvanic plating to protect the shaft. This coating or plating is susceptible to damage, wear, and corrosion itself, which also must be repaired. Repair of this coating is difficult, costly, and often requires the removal and overhaul of the gearbox. Accordingly, there is a need for a gearbox shaft design that substantially reduces or eliminates corrosion and wear.